


Pie and Bragging Rights

by pennysparrow



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Contests, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Pie, this is comics so there's a ton of characters ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: There may or may not be a fiercely competitive annual pie contest in the caped community and Steph may or may not have been asked to judge it. It's either that or a really weird super villain plot. With Steph's life it could really go either way.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Barbara Gordon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Pie and Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I mentioned a pie contest in the DCU in passing and said I might come back to it. Well, I came back to it. 
> 
> For optimal enjoyment go put on some early 2000s pop: Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Gwen Stefani, Britney Spears. etc.

Steph narrowed her eyes at the email. The fact it came from a rather official looking address for the Justice Society did little to convince her of its validity. As did the fact that it had been sent to Steph’s special Batgirl email that Oracle had set up and heavily monitored.

“What’s with the face?” Francisco asked, coming to sit down beside her.

Slamming her phone facedown on the table, Steph turned to him with wide eyes. “What face?”

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a wobbly smile. “The weird one you had while looking at your phone? Are you ok? Because you’re jumpier than normal, which is saying a lot.”

Tossing her hair and rolling her eyes, Steph tried hard to appear nonchalant. Maybe a little too hard. “It’s nothing. Just a weird email, s’probably spam anyway.”

Francisco didn’t look like he bought it. “If you’re sure?”

“Yep! So, that psych examine, am I right?” Luckily, he accepted the topic change and Steph was able to commiserate on how truly terrible the test was that morning. She’d even studied last night! Granted it was while she and Tim were staking out the Iceberg Longue because supposedly Penguin was smuggling exotic animals again. The stakeout had been a bust but she got some major cramming in. Which hadn’t helped.

“Oh crap, I’ve gotta go. I’m taking some ballroom class as an elective with Jordana and it starts like. Now.” Francisco grimaced as he threw his backpack on.

“You better _run_ ,” Steph winced in sympathy.

“See ya around, Steph!” he said and then he really did run off across the lawn.

Steph let out a long exhale, slouching over the picnic table a little. “Could’ve handled that better,” she muttered to herself, picking up her phone and hoping she hadn’t shattered the screen. Again. “That also could’ve gone worse,” she said when she saw the screen was intact.

Typing in her passcode, she pulled the email back up and went back to frowning at it. Then she got an idea, she might not be the World’s Greatest Detective but Steph knew how to investigate something. So, she tapped the recipients list and scanned the email addresses of the other people it’d been sent to.

She started to suspect that maybe, just _maybe_ , this wasn’t a complete hoax. There were nine other names on the list, a couple of which ended in “@leaguemail.com” which she knew was the Justice League’s internal servers. Though she only knew this because Babs had smugly told her about the time B asked her to help set up a secure League email system and Babs decided to be a shit about it. In Steph’s honest opinion, it was worth it and hilarious. There was a handful of “@argonauts.com” because the Titans were clever and subtle with their system. A few that had the same “@jsa.org” as the one that sent it. The one gmail made her pause but the “hamelin” bit at the beginning was kind of a dead giveaway.

So, there was a strong possibility that this was legit. It seemed _ridiculous_ but legit. Steph was done with classes for the day and knew exactly the person to ask. Just to double check. Besides, if it was fake then they were all in major trouble. Major. And she’d know what to do.

Shouldering her bag, Steph maneuvered herself off the bench of the picnic table. She spun on her heel, marching towards the Gotham U station and the train that would take her downtown to Old Gotham.

The Clocktower rose high above the shorter buildings in this part of the city. Even from a few blocks away, Steph could see it looming into the sky as she half-jogged up the steps from the station. She waited until she was only half a block away before dialing and lifting her phone to her ear.

“Babs?” she asked once the call connected.

 _“What?”_ the older woman sighed down the line.

Steph couldn’t help but smile. Babs loved her, even if she pretended otherwise. “You home?”

_“Right now?”_

“Yes. Like, I’m literally walking into the lobby now.”

She could imagine Babs raising her eyes to the ceiling or possibly moving her glasses down to pinch the bridge of her nose. _“You’re lucky I’m not busy at the moment. Security’s disabled, just come in.”_

“Thaaaaaank yoooouuuu!” Steph singsonged, hanging up as the elevator doors opened on the nondescript hallway of the top floor.

She swung the door to Babs’s apartment open, closing it behind herself. Steph no longer jumped when the deadbolt slid back into place and knew to flip all the manual locks as well before heading any further.

“Why’re you here?” Babs asked, poking her head out from the room that held her command center.

“Were you doing something? I’m not interrupting like a crisis or something, right?” Steph felt her stomach drop, noticing the headset Babs still had on and the flat look on her face.

That look quickly transformed into a crumpled brow and pursed lip before evening out as realization hit. Babs reached up and pulled the headset off, setting it in her lap. “Zinda wanted to know if they should pick up some Thai food for me.”

Steph didn’t even bother trying to stop her mouth from quirking up into a smile. “From Thailand?”

“It was on the way back,” Babs shrugged, flip. “So where’s your fire?” she raised a brow as she studied Steph.

“Got a super weird email today, I’m thinking it’s legit but if not…” Steph trailed off, letting her grimace do the talking for her.

Babs’s forehead got that little line as her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Wordlessly, she spun her chair and wheeled back into her command center. Steph knew better than to expect an invitation so she just trailed after the redhead.

The monitors glowed softly and the clacking of keys indicated that Babs was already pulling up Steph’s inbox. Well, Batgirl’s inbox. The rolly office chair someone had bought was shunted off to one corner. Steph settled herself in it before kicking off the wall and careening towards Babs. Luckily, she ran out of steam and momentum in order to stop short of running into the almighty Oracle. Though the close call was noticed and acknowledged with a stilling of typing and single raised eyebrow.

Steph offered a weak chuckle and pulled herself over to sit at Babs’s elbow.

“You know I banned Misfit from this room for a week after the last time she did that,” Babs’s threat hung in the air. “And Nightwing hasn’t been allowed to sit in that chair since he bought it for the same reason.”

Swallowing, Steph tried not to show how much the icy tone affected her. “What about Black Canary?” she tried, hoping Dinah’s rumored fun streak could redeem her.

“She learned her lesson when she hit the desk and found a mug full of hot coffee on her fishnets,” Babs smirked.

“Noted,” Steph said in a small voice.

“Alright, I’m assuming it’s ‘Pie Judging,’” Babs said, already opening the email in question.

Steph watched her closely, looking for any change. When it came, it wasn’t what Steph had been expecting. Babs’s eyes softened and her lips twisted up into a smile.

“So?” Steph prompted, thrown.

Reaching down, Babs grabbed her wheels and pushed back just a bit and then pushed forward again before repeating the whole motion. It gave the impression that she was rocking slightly and Steph had learned it was just her expending some excess energy. “It’s legit,” she said, turning to Steph with a light in her eyes. “You are so lucky Steph. I’m actually a little jealous.”

Not that she was trying to, but Steph couldn’t hide her shock. “Wait, what?”

“I’m replying yes for you,” Babs said, fingers already flying. “I’ve been trying to be a judge for _years_. Dinah used to do it all the time but since Ollie’s last failed chili experiment her sense of taste isn’t what it used to be. The whole Arrow clan actually stepped down which makes sense why they’d need so many new judges.”

Steph was beyond lost. Like, trapped in a pocket dimension in the future lost. She resolved to take it one step at a time, first questions first. “Then why didn’t they ask you?”

“Well, I am kinda biased. Just a bit. But it’s from years of exposure.”

That… explained nothing. “If you’re biased, why ask me?”

“Your exposure is much less, so you’re def not as biased. Besides, everyone gets one person who leans slightly in their favor, I mean look.” Once again, Steph found herself studying the list of recipients. “Used to be the speedsters but they’re all a little _too_ biased and ate too much.”

Despite re-reading the list, Steph is still deeply confused. She bit her lip and sighed.

Thankfully, Babs took pity on her. She rolled her chair back so that she could turn and face Steph head on, spinning the younger woman in her own chair to achieve this. A seriousness settled around them and Steph’s stomach fluttered briefly with sudden nerves.

“You are going to be judging the fiercest and most secretive pie competition in the world,” Babs informed her, the corner of her mouth twitching. “Every year, Alfred, Martha Kent, Joan Garrick, Ma Hunkle the original Red Tornado, and Rick Tyler the current Hourman bake their best pie and duke it out to see who really is the best baker in the caped community.”

Steph didn’t say anything for a couple seconds, waiting for Babs’s inevitable “PSYCH!” When it didn’t come she let her jaw fall open. “You’re kidding,” she accused.

“Nope,” Babs said and despite her smile Steph believed her.

“No,” Steph said flatly. “Uh, uh. No way. You’re straight up fucking with me right now. This is a really elaborate prank Tim planned and I’m ashamed of you both for him stooping so low as to get you involved.”

Babs laughed. “I’m dead serious right now Steph. And supremely jealous.”

There’s the chime of Batgirl getting another email that kept Steph from retorting. Babs opened it and they both leant closer to read it.

“I have to be at Titans Tower for two p.m. on Saturday? In costume? Why there?”

“Neutral ground,” Babs said sagely.

“I mean, being a bat I’d have to be in costume anyway but like that makes it seem like it’s a requirement.” Steph pointed to the screen, her eyebrows and the pitch of her voice both inched higher in increased disbelief.

“Steph, this is a _big deal_ ,” Babs stressed. “They do not fuck around with this pie contest.”

“Then why have I not heard of it before?” Steph managed to restrain herself from screeching.

“Well,” Babs grimaced, keeping her attention locked on her screens, “it’s partially because Alfred’s never won.”

“Excuse me?” Steph was positive she heard wrong. The last time she’d been to the Manor Cass gave her a slice of freshly baked apple pie from Alfred. It’d been a religious experience. Steph’s favorite diner didn’t even begin to measure up. Alfred had legitimately ruined all other apple pie for her.

Solemnly Babs nodded, “He’s been runner up every year.”

“Wow,” Steph blinked. “That’s… huh.”

“But this is his year!” Babs assured her. “He’s due! And, you’re a judge! So his luck must be looking up.”

“Right,” Steph cheered, jumping to her feet and causing the office chair to shoot off behind her. “Ok Babs, we have roughly seventy-two hours to prep and that looks like a pdf of rules attached.”

“It is indeed,” Babs said as the attachment loaded.

A fierceness had settled over the former and current Batgirls, Steph was going to be the best damn judge this contest had ever seen. They were determined to make it so.

~

Come Saturday at noon Steph was pacing the balcony of the Clocktower. The huge face of the clock that doubled as Babs’s living room window stood behind her and Gotham City stretched out below her. The wind and her movement made her cape flutter but the Batgirl suit’s insulation kept her warm.

“You’ll be fine,” Babs reassured her, sitting in the doorway.

“I know, I’ve got this.”

“You do.”

“But,” Steph wrinkled her nose, “there’s just going to be so many people. I like helped Young Justice once while I was Spoiler and I wasn’t Robin long enough for B to take me to the Watchtower.”

“But you know the Birds,” Babs cut in quickly, knowing Steph had a tendency towards self-doubt in the face of older heroes. She normally overcame it out of spite but she’d really thrown herself into the whole pie judge thing and the hours of watching _The Great British Bake-Off_ seemed to temporarily repress that instinct. Damn that show for being so wholesome.

“I do,” Steph finally conceded.

“And you’re friends with a bunch of the Teen Titans,” Babs added.

“I am,” Steph agreed with more confidence.

“Plus,” Babs smiled, pulling her trump card, “you’re Batgirl. And the only person to have ever been both Batgirl and Robin.”

“Damn right I am!” Steph yelled, pumping her arms as she jumped.

“You’re going to judge those pies!” Babs continued her hype.

“I am!” Steph yelled into the Gotham sky.

“You’re going to keep your cowl cam and mic on so I can vicariously enjoy them.”

“Of course!”

“You’re not going to take any shit from Batman,” Babs said with finality. It was pretty much Steph’s general motto but it couldn’t hurt to repeat it in this situation.

“I will never take shit from Batman,” Steph said with a fire in her eye.

Babs beamed at her, motioning Steph over so she could grab onto her arm. “I think you’re ready.”

“Oh I know I’m ready,” Steph assured her.

“That mean we’re heading out?” Dinah asked, poking her head out from behind Babs.

“Let’s go,” Steph said confidently, following the two women back inside.

~

The Birds of Prey rode in style, the limo that Zinda drove was outfitted with refreshments and entertainment. Though Steph was more entertained by the banter between Helena, Dinah, Zinda, Charlie, and Barda. The ride to New York was relatively short and Steph was too worried about ruining her pallet to eat anyway. There was something powerful about climbing out of a limousine with Big Barda, Misfit, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, and the Black damn Canary. No wonder every gal in the biz wanted to be a Bird.

Strictly speaking, Steph hadn’t been allowed to come with the bats because the judges weren’t allowed to “fraternize” with the contestants ahead of time and they were bringing Alfred. Though rumor had it that Nightwing and Red Robin were already here helping to set up. So, the bat contingent was supposedly just Bruce and Damian accompanying Alfred.

Standing on the raft and crossing the bay to the island that the Tower stood on was wild. Steph couldn’t stop the soft “Whoa” that escaped her mouth.

“The coolest part is that’s just a hologram,” Dinah said, leaning on the railing next to her. “The Tower itself is really underground.”

Steph glanced over at her. “Is that ‘cause it keeps getting blown up?”

Dinah smirked, “Exactly.”

She snorted, shaking her head. “How do you even know that?”

“Half, it’s the worst kept secret in the community and half because Roy is Ollie’s son and pretty much my little brother,” she shrugged and brushed a strand of blonde hair off of where it’d plastered itself to her face.

Steph’s own hair was a shade darker than Dinah’s and whipped around her head. It was only a matter of time before Steph had the same problem. She fished a couple strands out of her mouth as the raft slowed and approached the island. A small group of Titans stood on the dock, Steph grinned as Arsenal waved enthusiastically and Nightwing offered a tight-lipped smile. As soon as Dinah stepped off she swept Arsenal up in a tight hug as the others all said their hellos.

“Great to see you, Batgirl,” Dick said warmly.

Steph gave him a wide smile, genuinely believing him. Now that he was back to Nightwing Dick was less of a, well, dick. “Hey ‘Wing!”

 _“Tell the Contest Running Wonder I say ‘hello,’”_ Oracle’s smooth voice came over her comm.

“O says, and this is a direct quote: ‘tell the Contest Running Wonder I say hello,’” she relayed with a soft chuckle.

“She dialed in to your cowl?” Dick asked with a lazy grin.

“Of course,” Steph snorted. They were waiting for the next elevator, the first having been filled with Arsenal and the Birds. The rest of the Titans had stayed behind to keep waiting for other judges, contestants, and spectators. “You’ve got a full house here today.”

“Yeah but it’s for a good cause.”

“And that is?” Steph smirked.

“Pie and bragging rights of course,” Dick said, mirroring her expression.

Steph laughed as they stepped into the elevator, the sound echoed and bounced around the small space. Dick just grinned and entered the code for them to descend into the Tower proper.

“Hey, why’d you call it the Tower if it’s underground?” Steph asked, unable to contain the sudden curiosity.

Dick shrugged, leaning against the bar on the back wall. “Tradition.”

Steph nodded, made sense.

“You see what Alfred’s wearing?” Dick asked with a bright grin. Even with the mask she could see the mischief in his eyes.

“No,” Steph drawled cautiously.

“Oh, then I’m not spoiling it.”

“You better not,” Steph said quickly, putting on faux afront, “that’s my thing.”

Dick snorted as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. She stepped out, head held high and a smug lift to her lips. Steph waited to go further though, needing Dick to lead her through the Tower.

They walked down the hall and Steph could hear the soft murmur of voices growing louder. Turning a corner, she found a huge room absolutely overflowing with people. A long table had been set up in front of a large television, ten chairs sat on one side with small name cards in front of each. The five pies rested on the island of the kitchen that took up a little under a third of the space. In front of each pie was a numbered card to preserve the integrity of the blind judging. Nearly everyone milling about and chatting was in costume, though not all. Steph noticed an older woman with gray hair who was in a simple dress with an apron over it, though the apron had a noticeable tornado on. This must be Ma Hunkle. As Steph continued to scan the crowd she caught sight of Martha Kent, she too had forgone anything resembling tights instead opting for jeans and a t-shirt that read “Super-Mom” in really big letters.

She grabbed Dick’s arm before he could walk away, tugging him back to her side. “Is that…” she narrowed her eyes towards Mrs. Kent.

Dick followed her line of sight and hummed in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I can’t tell if it’s ironic or sincere either. Honestly with her it could go either way.”

“Huh,” Steph said. Then she spotted Alfred and tightened her grip on the original Robin. “No way,” she whispered in awe.

“Yes way,” Dick’s smile was fast but wide.

Steph was speechless as she stared at the beloved butler. He wore his normal suit, crisp and immaculate as usual. As well as a domino mask that matched the one Dick himself wore but the true pièce de résistance was the long black cape that was draped over her shoulders and tied in a neat bow under his chin.

“Oracle?” she finally whispered. “Please tell me you’re seeing this.”

_“Don’t worry, Batgirl, I’m already archiving this footage as we speak.”_

“You’re the best,” Steph tells her unnecessarily.

“Batgirl,” Dick said, bringing her back to the task at hand, “want me to walk with you over to the JSA? It’s really their shin-dig after all and they’ll be able to tell you what you’re supposed to do.”

Steph sent him a grateful look; Babs may have hyped her up but standing here was a bit overwhelming. “Thanks, Nightwing. I’d really appreciate that.”

He gave her an understanding smile before leading the way through the crowd. By the far corner of the table stood a small huddle of people. Steph had to remind herself that she regularly sassed _Batman_ and that she had no reason to be nervous. But these were some of the originals, the greats, and they were all turning to watch her and Nightwing approach.

“Batgirl,” Dick shot her one last encouraging smile, “I’d like to introduce you to Green Lantern, Flash, Wildcat, Mr. Terrific, and Power Girl.”

Steph lifted her hand in an awkward wave, “Hi. Um, I am _honored_ that you selected me to be a judge.”

The JSA members all smiled at her and Dick patted her back reassuringly before disappearing back into the crowd. “Batman, Oracle, and the others have all spoken very highly of you and your integrity,” Mr. Terrific told her and Steph felt her cheeks heat at the compliment. “You seemed the obvious choice.”

“Thanks,” Steph breathed.

“You seem a little star-struck, kid,” Wildcat said with a glint to his smile.

“Honestly? I kinda am.”

They all laughed, Steph with them, and it put her more at ease.

“Well don’t be, we all get put our tights on the same way: one leg at a time,” the Flash said wryly and Steph met his smile with one of her own.

“You read over the rules we sent?” Power Girl asked, all business as usual.

“Sure did,” Steph nods.

“Great,” she smiles, it’s small but soft. Reassuring. “We’re just waiting on one more-”

Power Girl doesn’t get the chance to finish, electricity filling the air and making Steph’s hair stand on end. It’s followed by a sharp burst of air and then a man in red stood next to her, another man in green clung to his back and cursed long and low.

“Sorry we’re late,” Flash said, helping the other man get down. “There was a mom on the highway outside Nashville with a flat so we helped her out.”

Steph blinked rapidly; this Flash’s cowl was open on the top revealing bright red hair. Signifying that he was the third Flash, Dick’s best friend and the original Kid Flash. Which meant the guy in green currently pulling the hood of his cloak back up and muttering something about “no matter how many times he does that I am still not used to it” was the Pied Piper and her fellow judge.

“You’re actually right on time,” Green Lantern reassured him.

“Oh cool,” Flash III said brightly. “Alright Piper, do your thing. I’m gonna go find Troia and see if she’s mad I skipped set up.” Then he was gone.

Steph bit her lip, holding in a laugh at the unimpressed look the Pied Piper gave the air that seconds before had been the Flash. “I’d apologize for him but I think we’re all a little too used to that by now,” he said tiredly.

There’s mumbles of ascent and Steph takes the opportunity to giggle.

“Hi, I’m Piper,” he said, offering her a gloved hand to shake.

“Batgirl,” she replied with a grin and her own gloved hand.

“You read the rules?” Power Girl interjected before further introductions can be made.

“Yes,” Piper said with a nod. He frowned, taking off his glasses to wipe at a spot with his cloak before putting them on again. “I’m ready whenever you all are.”

Flash the first smiled before he took off, Steph could only assume to round up the other judges. Green Lantern gestured for her and Piper to take their seats and they obliged. Steph was glad to find Piper was actually sitting next to her, so what if they just met Steph knew the gossip: Rogue turned hero he was besties with the Flash that brought him. Besides, Steph trusted Babs, Babs trusted Dick, Dick trusted Flash, and Flash trusted Piper so by the transitive property Steph trusted Piper. And it was nice to have someone she now kind of knew sitting by her.

As Steph settled into her seat another man sat himself on her other side. The trench coat and gas mask tickled at the back of her mind that he too was a member of the Justice Society though she was mostly preoccupied wondering how he was going to eat pie wearing a mask that covered his entire face. He introduced himself as Sand, confirming Steph’s suspicions and seemed to notice her eyeing his mask. He laughed, taking it off and setting it on the table in front of him, “My ID isn’t really a secret.”

“Oh,” Steph blinked. “Um, mine is. I’m Batgirl.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

“Batgirl!” Someone called from further down the table on Sand’s other side. They both looked over to see Miss Martian waving frantically with a wide smile. “Hi Batgirl!”

“Hey Miss M!” Steph couldn’t hide her excitement at seeing her friend. “You excited to be a judge?”

“Very,” M’gann said seriously. “I have been sampling various pies from bakeries, grocery stores, and restaurants to help prepare. And Kid Flash helped me learn about the various types and their qualities from a more theoretical standpoint.”

“That’s really impressive,” Steph told her honestly. It was honestly really neat to see M’gann throw herself into learning about “Earth Culture” as she called it. She tried harder than a lot of humans did to learn about their fellows which was kind of sad on the humans’ part but very rad on M’gann’s. Also, Steph really loved the mental image of Tim’s flighty speedster friend lecturing the earnest Martian about pie.

“Looks like I’m here,” Kyle Rayner said, taking the seat between M’gann and Sand. Steph only knew the Green Lantern’s name because Bruce had some weird vendetta against Hal Jordan and made sure all Gotham’s vigilantes could call any of the Lantern’s by their full name in some weird mind game. Also, Jason _really_ liked to bitch about the time he spent traipsing the multiverse with the guy and Troia.

Kyle said hi to M’gann and Sand before leaning across the other man to look to Steph. “You’re the Dead Robin Club Batgirl,” he said bluntly.

Sand blanched.

Steph kinda understood the bats’ weird grudge against Green Lanterns all of a sudden.

It felt like all the eyes in the room were on her, even though she knew logically that wasn't the case. As such, her mouth moved before her brain could stop it. “And you’re apparently so insecure in your own masculinity that you found _Red Hood_ threatening. The guy that says ‘bamboozled’ on the regular.”

Kyle paled and winced, “That came out wrong.”

“You think?”

 _“Wow Batgirl, little harsh there. Not wrong but don’t alienate yourself from a potential ally.”_ Oracle cautioned in her ear.

“Sorry,” Kyle offered. “Hood talks about you a lot. He seems to really like you.”

“I didn’t mean to run my mouth,” Steph said by way of her own apology, “just a knee-jerk defense.”

He grinned. “It’s a good one. Start over? I’m Green Lantern, heard a lot about you and kinda a big fan.”

Steph’s mouth quirked up at that. That was kinda rad. “Batgirl, heard a lot about you too and anyone who can stand Hood for weeks on end is ok in my book.”

As Kyle laughed, Steph could tell that everything was smoothed over. The rest of the judges had taken their seats and Steph was honestly more than a bit impressed to have been asked to participate. Wonder Woman and Aquaman both sat further down the table with Mister Miracle and Beast Boy. Next to Miss M was a guy Steph thought went by Damage, a former Titan and another member of the JSA’s current lineup. In all, an eclectic but thoroughly impressive lineup that Steph was a bit shocked to be a part of.

The contest started, a handful of Titans and Teen Titans bringing the numbered pies over to the table to be examined. Steph was never more thankful for the notebook and pencil Bruce insisted they each carry as she scribbled down her thoughts on the look of each pie.

Next, a small slice was sliced for each. Again, Steph carefully examined as the pie was cut and then her individual slice before lifting her fork to take a bite. She only ate about half of each piece, making notes the whole time and taking a drink of water to cleanse between them.

The audience had fallen into a hush as they ate the pies. When it seemed as though they were all satisfied, Mr. Terrific stepped forward. “The judges are to now deliberate in the hall.”

Steph rose to her feet and filed out with the others, notebook in hand. As soon as the door closed behind them the room filled with whispers and Steph reminded herself to focus on the task at hand as the buzz turned into a dull roar.

They debated consistency, texture, presentation, and most of all flavor. Each pie had been unique though all were a blueberry pie for the sake of even ground. Babs had told her about the first year when everyone submitted a different pie and it’d caused a harsh divide between the judges. Since, the flavor of pie was picked at the contest for the following year.

Finally, a decision was reached: best pie and runner up for the year. Thanks to Steph and her bat-preparedness they were able to write the number of the corresponding pie for each down and she was given the honor of handing that folded piece of paper to Mr. Terrific.

He and Power Girl compared the numbers to their sheet and smiled as they highlighted the winner.

“This year’s winner is…” Mr. Terrific began. Steph felt he blood buzzing from where she was sitting. Someone started a drumroll, others quickly joined in.

“Agent A!” he called out.

Steph whooped along with the rest of the bats as Alfred was presented an honest to goodness plaque. His normal stoicism dropped to be replaced by a demure smile. _“I knew it! About time!”_ Babs was yelling in Steph’s ear.

“And the runner up,” Mr. Terrific continued once the din had died down.

Another drumroll started up.

“Joan Garrick!”

Another round of cheers went up and Flash swept his wife up in the excitement.

“Our condolences to the other contestants and better luck next year,” Power Girl said over the noise. Hourman looked really bummed Steph thought, but Liberty Belle was immediately at his side to comfort him. Both Mrs. Kent and Ma Hunkle looked pleased with the outcome though Superman seemed to be a bit perturbed, glaring at a smirking Batman.

Steph had more important things to worry about. “You think it’s ok to eat the rest of these now?” she asked, pointing to the rest of her pie slices.

“Why not?” Sand chuckled.

They were some of the best pies Steph had ever tasted, it had been so _hard_ picking the best and they’d nearly gotten in a couple arguments during deliberation as a result. She did not need to be told she could enjoy the rest twice.

“Batgirl,” Power Girl said, interrupting Steph stuffing her face. She tried to swallow as she looked up at the other woman. “Would you be willing to be a judge again next year?”

She felt her eyes nearly bug out in excitement. Hastily reaching for her glass of water, Steph washed the mouthful down. “Would I? I’d love to!”

Power Girl grinned, “Then I’ll put you down. And thanks, you did good today.”

Steph preened. She’d really enjoyed herself, only put her foot in her mouth once, and had some of the best pie in her life. Steph could totally do this again. Besides, it was nice to get out of Gotham once in a while and be reminded why they did the things they did. Pies and the people they love who make them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good explanation besides this was fun? You may be asking yourself: Why is Steph Batgirl and yet Wally has his Rebirth costume? Why is Kyle Green Lantern again and Jason is on good terms with Steph? Why are there any other possible weird jumblings of time lines and various canons? Because it's comics and I get to pick and choose what I like. Wally's new suit is one of those things I like so it gets stuck in pre52 canon among other changes. Just roll with it. Come talk to me on tumblr: [thelittleredheadedmusician](https://thelittleredheadedmusician.tumblr.com/)


End file.
